The invention relates to a urinal cone, in particular for persons of the female gender, to be applied to the genital area of the person for the purpose of urinating, which urinal cone can be set up from an essentially triangular shape in the collapsed state to form a funnel-shaped body, comprising an envelope having an upper opening of large diameter and an opposite-positioned lower opening of small diameter.
Given unfavorable environmental conditions and circumstances, urinating frequently is a problem, particularly for persons of the female gender. Such unfavorable environmental conditions and circumstances often occur when a plurality of persons meet for events of any kind. In that case, bathrooms, public restrooms or similar hygienic facilities can become dirty even with less frequent use, such that subsequently arriving persons will feel too repulsed to take care of their needs in such bathrooms. Of necessity, this applies especially to persons of the female gender, since they must urinate while sitting down. Such a dirtying of restrooms can occur, for example, in public transportation means such as tour buses, trains, etc., which must be used over long periods of time.
Further unfavorable environmental conditions and circumstances result from the use of gutters or drainage holes in place of toilet bowls, e.g in countries with a different culture where. The use of such facilities in place of restrooms is strange and takes getting used to for persons coming from countries where toilet bowls are normally used. Also, the use of such bathroom facilities is frequently associated with a spattering of the discharged urinary fluid. In many cases, restroom facilities lack all traces of generally acceptable hygienic conditions.
A urinal cone with polygonal shape when in the collapsed state is disclosed in the reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,216. One end of the urinal cone has a bias cut opening of small diameter. An opening of large diameter is formed at the opposite end of the urinal cone, which has straight-line sections, pointing away from an adhesive fold at the envelope, which sections change to short, evenly extending curved sections, which again change to short straight-line sections that are connected by an also straight-line section. The upper urinal cone opening of large diameter thus is distinguished by a plurality of edges with a different course, which form a plurality of corner points.
The EP-A-0226277 discloses a urinal cone having an essentially triangular shape when collapsed and a lower opening of small diameter, as well as an upper opening of large diameter. The opening of large diameter is cut at an extreme angle, relative to the side edges of the urinal cone, and has an approximately straight-line cutting edge.
The WO 93/11691 discloses a urinal cone with a triangular shape in the collapsed state and a lower opening of small diameter as well as an upper opening of large diameter. In the collapsed state, the upper opening of large diameter has a curvature with an essentially unchanged radius.